Gentle Waves in the Hearts Abyss
by MasterThunda22
Summary: My first Wings of Fire fanfic! This is a male X Male fanfic, but it will be shown in later chapters. This is about a Mudwing/Seawing soilder, Goliath, out for revenge for his mother's death. When a failed attack on the sea kingdom gets him lost, he is found by Pistol, a blind Seawing. As time goes by, feelings develop. Will their love last? Or be lost forever in the abyss?
1. Prologue

It was midnight in Pyrrhia,and all three moons were full. In the seawing kingdom,the summer palace was quiet and peaceful, all of the dragons in a nice slumber.

That is, until a terrible roar broke the silence.

More roars erupted in the night,guards flying around, trying to find the source, and find it they did, when one of the building s caught on fire. Guards went to the burning building to put it out with buckets of water while others were fleeing. As all the commotion was going on, a lone figure could be seen flying away, trying to go unnoticed, be was in vain.

"Hey!" One of the guards shouts, pointing at the flying figure,"It's him!

"He must have been the one who caused the fire!" Another shouted.

"After him!" Soon several guards were in the air after the dragon. The dragon turned his head to look back, then beat his wings harder to get farther away.

"Darn it," the dragon growled," so close to getting away unnoticed..." but he still had the upper hand. A great distance was between him and the pursuing Seawings.

"Stop right there!"

The Seawing stopped dead in his tracks as another group cut him off in the air. Soon he was surrounded. The leader of the group, a large turquoise Seawing spoke.

"Well, well, well, you've decided to show your filthy face here again Goliath? "

"What's it to ya?" Goliath asked.

"What's it to ya?" The guard leader repeated, anger bubbling up inside,"What's it to ya! You've been killing your fellow seawings and our allies! That's what! " The guard roared in fury.

"That's treason against Queen Coral!" Another seawing added.

"Well, she should've thought about that before she killed my mother!" Goliath seethe, remembering that horrible memory.

"Teh," a seawing sneered, "That's what she gets for matting with a filthy Mudwing!" Then started laughing.

Goliath growled.'You're going to regret that you useless bag of scales! ' Then with lightning fast speed, he flew at the laughing seawing, and snapped his neck with his jaws hard,while impaling his heart with his claws. Bone-cracking and blood-splattering could be heard, and when Goliath backed off, the now lifeless body fell to the sea below. Falling...falling...falling...slash...into the sea.

"He he.." Goliath chuckled darkly, "the fool died laughing."then licked the blood off his mouth and claws.

The guards stared in horror of the swift,brutal killing.

"Why you!..."

"Ah ah ah...,"interrupted Goliath with a smirk, wagging a talon,"before you do anything yet..."he beat his wings to a good six feet high...then stopped. "Later!" He salutes,and dove head first to the ocean with great speed.

"Catch him!" Cried the leader,and the rest started to give chase again.

"HAHAHAHAHA! SEE YA FOOLS!" Laughed Goliath,just before he crashed through the sea surface, swimming deep into the water. The guards dove in after him and began searching for Golaith, but they lost the trail. The leader growled in frustration.

'Queen Coral is not going to be pleased..." he thought,and signaled them to turn back...

At the Palace...

"WHAT?! He got away!" Cried Queen Coral at the news of Goliath's attack.

"Yes my Queen,and unfortunately,we lost several of our best dragons" replied the guard.

Queen Coral started pacing back and forth in worry. 'This is starting to get very annoying. I'm losing all of all of my guards to that mangy pest!' She then sighs and faces the guard leader."Make sure to strengthen the security, and also,send two messagers to Blister and tell her about this. Goliath must be stopped and put down once and for all."  



	2. Chapter 1

Morning has arrived in the kingdom of the sea, though it wasn't alright at the palace, it was peaceful elsewhere. Somewhere on a hidden island between the Mudwing and Seawing kingdom, Goliath was sleeping has been two days since his last attack on the Seawing kingdom. Even though it didn't go exactly as planned for going unnoticed, he got to kill an extra dragon!, so that's a bonus! The morning birds sang their songs, signalling Goliath to wake up. After a minute of stretching, he exited the stone cave onto the sandy beach. Goliath took a deep breath then sighed.

"Another day has arrived. How wonderful"The last part said sarcastically. 'Of course it's not wonderful,not until that wretched queen is dead, and it will be done by my claws.' A grin appeared on his face as he started to chuckle darkly. Right in the middle, his stomach let out loud growl. Goliath then looked down at his stomach and a tint of pink could be seen on his face with awkward embarrassment.

'Er...right after breakfast...'

He turned back to his cave and entered one of the rooms. Inside was a large room with shelves lining the wall, and in the center of the floor was a giant pool, adding a glow to the room. Goliath walked to the side of the pool and peered down, revealing hundreds of different fishes, squids, octopuses, etc. 'I really gotta thanks Narwhal and Beluga for this cave! It makes getting food so much easier than going out and getting spotted!' A small smile came to his face,then was replaces with o frown. ' That's right,that witch exiled them from the sea kingdom. They cant go anywhere else,they can't even fly!' Goliath sighed and shook his head. 'I shouldn't worry so much. Those two know how to take care of themselves. They're strong, they made it with me this far.' he sighed once more before diving into the pool. After he had a breakfast of salted fish, clam, squids and undersea salad, and took a 10 minute nap, he took off in the direction of the Mudwing Kingdom.

"I wonder how dad is doing..."

The Mudwing kingdom soon came into view, and as he flew over the boarder, he saw three mudwing relaxing in the mud. They looked duo and waved to Goliath. 'At least the mudwing show some respect' thought Goliath as he waved back to the mudwingd below. He located a mud hut in the marsh section of the land, and soon descended down. Just as he landed on the ground, a big Mudwing with very dark brown scales and a gray brown under-scales came out.

"Father!"

"Oh, Goliath! It's good too see you again! I didn't think you'd come home this soon."

Even though his father looked happy, Goliath could hear hint of sadness int his voice and see the same in his eyes.

'Guess he's still broken by mom's death', Goliath thought with sadness, which then turned into fury. 'Are you happy now Coral! When I get my hands on you, ill lop off your head for the world too see,slit your stomach, pull out your guts and put it in a bowl!*'

"Would you like something to eat son?"

"Huh? Oh!, um...yes, please." Goliath followed his father into the mud hut. There he sat down on one of the reed nest, and his father brought two plump boars and large pheasants.

"Thanks father." Goliath said as he took a bit of the boar. "So father, how are things here?"

"Oh, the usual."

"Really?"

"Hmm...oh! The guards took down a seawing patrol that was planning a sneak attack on us! Ha! They never saw us coming!"

Goliath felt pride swell up in him. Years back his father was in charge of the guard, and the very best too. And it was during one of his patrols that he met his mother.

Anxious to know more, Goliath asked: "Did they know anything useful?"

"No, nothing useful, but they were pretty upset with your last attack. You sure did a number on them"

Landslide explained, scratching his ear.

A dark toothy grin spread to his face. "Yeah, well they deserved it! Damn pathetic seawing!" Goliath then started to pace back and forth, muttering curses.

"Goliath, please calm down son." Landslide pleaded.

His son did eventually stop, but not before exclaiming, "Why did I have to look like a freaking seawing?!"

Quickly after, he felt great pain at the back of his head and was down flat on the floor.

"Ooowwww..." he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey! What was that fo-" When he looked up to see his father, he was meet with furious glare.

"F-father?!"

"I don't want to EVER hear anymore nonsense about that out of you ever again!" Roared Landslide.

"I...but.."

"Have you forgotten that you mother was a seawing!"

It felt like a mountain was dropped on him when he heard his father's statement, then felt great shame.

"You're mother was the most beautiful dragon Iv'e ever meet in my life and and my only true love. It's because of her that i saw things in a new way. Which is why i retired, some seawings are actually not evil, like your mother was. You must remember Goliath, you are a part of your mother, and she a part of you, and we both love you. Goliath was greatly ashamed for his ranting. "I-I-I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry..." he slumped over looking down in shame, tears streaming down his face.

Landslide sighed,"It's ok son" and gave him a reassuring hug. " Just try not to forget ok?"

There was a long pause before Goliath answered, "Ok,I'll try."

"Good,good. And remember, not all seawings are bad. Like your two funny looking friends.:

"Oi! Narwhal and Beluga are special! They aren't like the others. They actually help me."

"Ok Goliath." His dad chuckled. "Maybe you'll meet some more good seawings that you'll like."

"Yeah, right." Goliath snorts. "That'll be the day."  



End file.
